Where Games End
by Draechaeli
Summary: An unfair, mean, and unjust game begins between Maron and Chiaki, When Maron relizes who Sinbad really is. But love is not game, and neither is demon catching... Where will the game end and can Maron and Chiaki keep up the Checkmates? please R
1. Game Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: In Switzerland I was able to watch this show for a week, it was great! But it's just a warning I don't know the whole series sorry. I am going to trust a common factor in a few Fanfics that Fin is actually evil and Sinbad is there to stop Jeanne from unknowing stealing for the devil. I know that Access and Chiaki were talking about their mission when the phone ringed so I'm assuming it was about Fin and what not. Yes so the last episode that I saw was the one after 'kiss in the Moonlight' (I hope that its called the same in German and in English) If you don't like it tell me, and if you like it tell me because you know I'm in the middle of a lot of Fanfics and if this is unloved than it will be postponed.  
  
-Na  
  
Where Games End  
  
Chapter 1: Game Start  
  
Maron walked into her apartment building with a smile, her gymnastics competition had been yesterday and she had done great with a hurt foot. That was her other reason for being happy her foot didn't hurt anymore.  
  
Maron thought of Chiaki, he was a strange guy; says he loves her but seems to have a girlfriend, is always bugging her but protects her. Just like Sinbad, her enemy an agent of the devil, but saves her life. The guys she knows are all crazy!  
  
She stood in front of her mail box maybe today was the day... or not. As usual there was the stamp-less letter from Chiaki, Maron opened and read the letter:

Sorry I ran off yesterday, you did wonderful, and if I already said it that just shows how true it is Baby. You should stop doing this to yourself my letters are the only you'll find. Don't worry Sweetie I know how you feel do you see my parents around?  
Chiaki

P.S. I love Au Gratin, cook me dinner please?  
  
Maron smiled at the sentiment and frowned at everything else in the letter. 'See,' she thought, 'strange!'  
  
Maron was about to get off the elevator on her floor when Miyako ran in, "Hey Miyako what's the rush? Jeanne?"  
  
"Yeah, and Sinbad at sunset, it gives me a couple hours, bye," replied Miyako as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Bye," answered Maron solemnly, "thanks for the heads up Fin." Maron sighed and proceeded into her apartment.  
  
"Maron there is a demon in a fruit bowl painting in a private home on the corner of North St. Checkmate is set for Sunset."  
  
---------  
  
Jeanne stood on the top of a near by tree to the target surveying the Police surveillance, and of course the large three story house, the painting was on the third floor just out of sight of the window she had to go inside. The house had its own security without Miyako and her father. Jeanne smiled the windows were bared, but the window in question was missing a bar and she could easily squeeze through the bars.  
  
Using her Rebound Ball Jeanne hung from the roof and slowly opened the window. The window slipped open with seemingly ease. And for once it seems that the police hadn't seen her.  
  
Jeanne should have been thinking of the window as she climbed trough. But her thoughts stayed with her friend and the famous plans of hers. Snap! Jeannine almost screamed in pain at what had just happened. Her recently healed ankle was now caught in the window; the pane had closed shut on its own.  
  
Sinbad appeared in the room coming from the hallway followed by the voice of Miyako, "We got Jeanne! In the window trap!"  
  
Jeanne struggled to free her throbbing foot but was surprised to see that her foot was tied to the window as well. Slowly turning so she was facing the window, wincing in pain Jeanne took out a small pocketknife. Stretching out Jeanne could easily cut her binds. She carefully pulled her foot out of the window, Jeanne turned around to see Sinbad finished with the Checkmate.  
  
"Can you walk?" asked Sinbad.  
  
"I'm fine!" snapped Jeanne.  
  
Sinbad started to head towards the window Jeanne entered through, he propped it open so it could no longer shut on its own. At this second Miyako came running in.  
  
Jeanne turned to go out the window forcing pressure on her foot. She screamed as a searing pain shot up through her foot, and her leg buckled under her. The next few seconds were a blur as the tears of pain welled in her eyes. Jeanne was quickly picked up and carried out of the house, though she wasn't quiet sure how.  
  
Sinbad placed Jeanne down on the top of to Jeanne's surprise her apartment building. Immediately Sinbad removed Jeanne's boot and examined her foot, "Well it's not broken, you have got to stop doing this to your self, and better yet stop being a Kaitou..."  
  
Jeanne pulled her foot away, "Never!"  
  
"Ok, but how am I going to wrap your foot if you don't let me?" asked Sinbad kneeling down and gently brought her foot to his lap and carefully wrapped it.  
  
Jeanne was stunned, 'Chiaki?' then Jeanne remembered the last time she hurt her foot a few days ago and as payment he kissed her and then said something about maybe now she would see that love is more then a word? And she had said to Chiaki that love is just a word. 'Well Chiaki or not I don't think Sinbad is working for the devil because then he wouldn't have saved me twice.' "Uh... Thank you if there is anything I can do to repay you?"  
  
"Well stop hurting your foot would be nice," replied Sinbad replacing Jeanne's boot.  
  
"No I mean it I'll do anything," replied Jeanne. As soon as the words left her mouth she realized she was setting herself up for another kiss and she mentally kicked herself while she took Sinbad's hand as he helped her to stand up.  
  
"It wasn't fair of me to take that kiss last time, and anyways it was worth at least three times saving your life. Now are you ok? Or do you want me to bring you home, provided you give me the directions and whatnot," Replied Sinbad.  
  
Jeanne was a little surprised at what he said, but she knew she should thank him properly. She threw her arms around Sinbad's neck and hugged him. At first Sinbad was shocked at what Jeanne was doing but his plan had already dwindled he was falling in love with this girl and it was exactly where he wanted her in his arms, so he hugged her back.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Sinbad still hugging Jeanne.  
  
Jeanne loosened her grip on him and looked into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, "For saving me," replied Jeanne. She gave him a smile reeking with mischief, as she reached towards the cloth that covered Sinbad's mouth and pulled it down. Going up on her Tipp toes she kissed him a quick little more then a peck kiss, but Sinbad deepened her kiss. Jeanne pulled away after a minute, "and that is for not actually working for the devil."  
  
"Jeanne..." began Sinbad, but he was hushed when Jeanne carefully replaced the cloth, and kissing her index and middle finger she placed them on the cloth over Sinbad's lips.  
  
"Good Night Sinbad, I'll be alright Thank you," said Jeanne walking slowly towards the stairs that went into the building. 'So Sinbad is Chiaki, and he knew about me the whole time... well Chiaki two can play this game...'  
  
----------  
  
Chiaki walked into Orleans at about 16:50 the next day. In his hands he held another note for Maron. As he slipped the note into the mailbox he noticed that a letter was sticking out of his own mailbox. Chiaki thought of when he had last checked his own mail unlike Maron he didn't care to hear from his parents. This was most likely a letter from his father not written by his father telling him he needs to work harder in school.  
  
Chiaki takes his own letter out, first noticing that it wasn't stamped. Flipping it over, he saw that in the corner read the name Maron. Chiaki's eyebrow rose in curiosity as he opened the letter and read:  
  
Chiaki come to my place at 17:00. You did say Au Gratin right?  
Maron

P.S. If you get this after 17:00 still come, I won't hold lateness against you.  
  
Chiaki smiled and then looked at his watch it read 16:55. He mentally cursed himself as he ran for the elevator.  
  
----------  
  
Maron placed the steaming dish of Au Gratin on the table; it was almost five. Maron made sure that Fin was demon hunting, and Miyako was going out to dinner with her parents. Maron felt bad because it was Miyako who loved Chiaki and Maron was still trying to figure what love was. Maron had also done a lot of thinking the night before, if she could accept the whole Chiaki /Sinbad thing, the lying extra thing. She could, she was certain he was all good, and probably saw Fin fly out of the apartment or something.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Maron took a quick glance at the table it looked good, and at the clock it was exactly 17:00. With a smile Maron walked to the door, she raised a hand to the doorknob and then hesitated. Maron shook her hand and took a deep breath she wasn't playing him... he had started the game she was just playing with him. So there was no reason to hesitate, one last deep breath and Maron opened the door.  
  
"Hi Maron," said Chiaki with a charming smile, "I got your letter."  
  
"Well come in, dinner is ready. I hope you like Au Gratin," replied Maron letting Chiaki in.  
  
Maron wasn't acting like herself that night or at least in the beginning because of the game. Chiaki was overly nice because he was forgetting the game and was falling in love with Maron.  
  
The two were rather silent while they ate, Chiaki commented on the well-cooked Au Gratin. On his third helping, his eating slowed down; Maron was finished and laughed at Chiaki.  
  
"What?" asked Chiaki after swallowing what food was in his mouth.  
  
Maron smiled, "When was the last time you had Au Gratin?"  
  
"That wasn't burnt? A long time," replied Chiaki taking his last bite. Maron picked up the plates and brought them to the kitchen. Chiaki followed Maron with the pan and set it in the sink while Maron searched for something.  
  
Chiaki slipped his arms around Maron's waist from behind and as soon as she was about to react more then stopping her search. Chiaki kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for dinner Maron, I guess I'll be going now."  
  
Maron had turned red in the face and quickly spun around in his arms, "No wait I rented movies to watch and picked up a tub of ice cream, if you're still hungry. Anyways we don't have school tomorrow and its not like you live across town."  
  
"What did you rent?" asked Chiaki not letting go of Maron.  
  
"One from every genre," replied Maron.  
  
Chiaki smiled letting go of Maron and walking to the freezer taking out the tub of ice cream, "Let's start with horror, and then end with chick flicks so I can just go to sleep."  
  
"I thought you would say that," said Maron pulling out the spoons for ice cream, "so Ringu, Secret Window, Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings 3, Matrix, and 50 First Dates."  
  
(Author's Note: If you don't know the movie genres of these films or what I consider them, they are in order: Horror, Thriller, Action, Fantasy, Sci- Fi, and Comedy. Maron is nice and didn't pick up a chick flick.)  
  
Chiaki sat on the couch with the ice cream while Maron put the first film in. Maron sat on the couch rather close to Chiaki for easy access to the ice cream. As their Friday night movies dwindled on Maron was completely scared for the first two films clinging to Chiaki desperately, at such wonderful parts like in 'Secret Window' when there was a guy that had a wrench sticking out of his head. Sometime after midnight at the end of Pirates of the Caribbean Chiaki felt Maron's head on his shoulder.  
  
He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. Chiaki picked up the remote and stopped the film and turned the television off. Chiaki lay a hand on Maron's shoulder and lightly shook her, "Maron wake up," Maron only answered with a moan, "Come on Maron you got to go to your bed and sleep there."  
  
Maron's eye's flickered half open as sleep tried to reclaim her, "I want to stay here I'm to tired, can't we just sleep here?"  
  
Chiaki was a little shocked that she wanted them to both sleep on the couch, but he snapped out of it, "Maron... Maron," Chiaki said waking her once again she moaned but never woke, "Ok fine than."  
  
Chiaki gently got up off the couch half hoping she would wake up. But Maron slept on. Chiaki placed the ice cream tub by the sink with the spoons and then went back to Maron. He gently picked her up and walked towards where he hoped her bedroom was.  
  
Chiaki found her room and as he flicked on the light, Maron stirred from her sleep. He laid her down on her bed and covered her with the blanket. Chiaki turned to leave when a hand caught his sleeve, "Don't leave me Chiaki the pirates will come and kill me with a screw driver before the throw me in the well."  
  
Chiaki smiled, she had an imagination, "It's alright Maron I live right next door nothing will happen."  
  
"Please stay..." said Maron more awake this time.  
  
"Ok I'll sleep on the sofa," replied Chiaki trying to leave but Maron pulled on his sleeve once more.  
  
"There is room here, please Chiaki," yawned Maron.  
  
Chiaki nodded, "Just let me use your bathroom." Maron nodded as well and let go of him Chiaki turned and left her room.  
  
"Check," whispered Maron, when she knew that Chiaki could no longer hear. Making him fall for her or believing that she loved him was a great way to manipulate Sinbad. Maron smiled as she began to undress and put on an old T- shirt and gym shorts.  
  
"He's spending the night in your bed Maron?" asked Fin coming out of her hiding spot, and landing on Maron's shoulder.  
  
Maron had forgotten to tell Fin that Chiaki was Sinbad, but an aching feeling told her to hold her tongue even now, "Yeah he is, I guess its like a game we are playing. Now go on go to sleep, don't worry about me."  
  
Fin was about to object when they heard Chiaki returning, Fin quickly flew off to get some rest and give Maron he privacy. Maron sat on the bed and yawned Chiaki threw he pile of clothes on the floor, and Maron noticed he was just in his boxers.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," said Chiaki flicking off the light and walking to the bed. Maron shook her head no, as Chiaki climbed between her and the wall. They laid down to go to sleep, half absent mindedly Maron reached behind her and picked up Chiaki's hand forcing him on his side. She placed it over her waist and held it their as she snuggled back into his arms.  
  
Maron's eyes shot open at what she had done but more importantly at how she felt: warm, comfortable, and right.  
  
Little did Maron know but her actions and feelings were met by Chiaki, and with his last bit of strength till he gave into his blissful position, he thought, 'I'm falling for her... I guess it will make the game easier, easier to protect her... Check Maron your falling for me.'  
  
Author's Note: I don't own those movies either duh! Anyways what did you guys think? Please tell me because I doubt it is any good. This is not the end but if no one likes it then I might make it the end. Oh and I've never seen Ringu so sorry on the lack of scary details there. Anyways Nighty Night.  
  
-Na


	2. Kaitou Tango

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I got one review! Good enough for me to not postpone this story. So yeah I upped the rating, if you think I rated it wrong please say so. Happy Reading!

-Na

Where Games End

Chapter 2: Kaitou Tango

In the wee hours of the morning Maron rolled over resting her head on Chiaki's shoulder, while her right hand hugged her stomach and her left draped over Chiaki. Chiaki stirred from his peaceful sleep, and at first he wasn't sure why he was half naked and Maron was in his arms.

Chiaki smiled when he remembered, and was happy to see she had no nightmares. Chiaki slowly slipped out of Maron's grasp though deep down he didn't want to, he could cook pancakes and she did cook him dinner.

He had just stood up when Maron rolled over, "Hey where are you going?" she yawned.

"I thought I would cook breakfast," replied Chiaki turning around and smiling.

"At 6:00 on Saturday?" replied Maron with a smile as she sat up, and moved, so her back was to the wall, "Come, relax will talk or something."

Chiaki gave a wiry smile as he sat back on the bed not all that close to Maron. She chuckled softly and pulled him closer, and leaned her head on his shoulder, while Chiaki placed his arm around her.

"Maron..." said Chiaki slightly uncertain.

"Hmm..."

Chiaki took a deep breath, "Do you see what love is now?"

Maron thought a moment than lifted her head to look into Chiaki's eyes, "No, I feel happiness now, which I thank you for, it was something I almost forgot. But Love is a word and excuse to have children and then leave them along with your 'love'. It has no meaning to me I still haven't seen and experienced this love that people like you speak of. Chiaki you see..."

Maron was cut off when Chiaki kissed her quickly and than moved slightly away. Maron looked at him her body stiff, mouth open, and her eyes wide in surprise. Chiaki smiled, "Ai'shitero yo" He kissed her again this time more passionately, he could feel Maron's stiff body relax in his arms as he laid her back on the bed. Chiaki's hands softly explored Maron's skin without going to far that could create mistrust. While Maron's hands griped at Chiaki's bareback pulling him closer to her, as their kiss grew. Chiaki slowly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "I shouldn't have done that, sorry. I'll go make pancakes now."

Chiaki moved to get off of Maron, but she grabbed his arm. Chiaki turned back towards Maron with a kind and sincere smile he kissed her quickly, before getting off her bed and walking out the door, not before he grabbed his shirt.

Maron lay on the bed she just smiled, 'Well, now I know lust,' with a frown she thought, 'but still not love, its just a word. That's what my parents had lust,' her smile return, 'but he did take the bait, and used it well, next is Sinbad.'

Chiaki smiled, 'Chiaki you idiot, she knows that was more lust than love... how does she do that? I couldn't help myself, I guess I'll have to work on Jeanne.'

----------

"By the power of God I seal you here! Cheakmate!" Jeanne said as the painting of a magnificent lake along with a screaming demon was sucked into the white pin and as it fell to the ground it turned into a pearl white pawn, which Fin caught and quickly flew home.

Jeanne could hear Miyako running up the four or so flights of stairs. Jeanne turned on her heals preparing to go out the window from whence she came. Directly behind her stood Sinbad, Jeanne looked up into his eyes for a moment. The increasingly louder footsteps pulled them from their trance, "Caught in a trap were you? Or did you just decide to no longer be a Kaitou?"

"You know the answer very well, you tied me up," replied Sinbad with a chuckle.

"Sinbad, I need to talk with you," said Jeanne, at that moment Miyako and her father's police force entered, "but I guess here would not be good." Jeanne laughed.

Sinbad grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the nearby window. The two Kaitous ran off into the dark jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they stopped a fair distance from their theft.

"What would you like to talk about Jeanne?" asked Sinbad as he sat cross-legged on the roof about halfway from the theft and Orleans.

"Well I was wondering since you don't work for the devil, why are your pieces black?" asked Jeanne, mimicking Sinbad's sitting position.

Sinbad smirked, "Chess is a two player game, it takes two to tango."

"I see, but shouldn't we be worrying about the devil's agent?" replied Jeanne.

That caught Sinbad off guard he wasn't prepared to share the truth of Fin's betrayal, that the agent was Jeanne, that he was there to stop her and protect her (for her soul is still pure), that he was Chiaki, "Jeanne this is no line of work for you, why don't you stop being a Kaitou?"

"Than whom would you dance with? You said it yourself it takes two to tango, chess is two player game. And as I see it your in Check, is that why you always ask me to quit?" replied Jeanne while she stood up.

Sinbad stood as well, "Funny I was going to say the same to you. Check Jeanne, so why not quit now?"

"Because as of yet for neither of us is it, mate," replied Jeanne.

'Mate...' thought Sinbad as he once again lowered the cloth that covered his mouth. Jeanne beat him to it as she stood on her Tipp toes and gave him a gentle kiss. Sinbad pulled away after a minute, "Love is not a game Jeanne."

"I know. You set the board, I'm just playing the game you started," replied Jeanne with a smile.

"I thought you knew not of love, so how would you know that it is not a game?" asked Sinbad.

"You are right, love is just a word. But you could say that someone is trying to show me. Although it is rather odd I don't remember ever saying to you Sinbad that love meant nothing to me, that I knew it not," Jeanne smiled she had caught him, Sinbad stood frozen as he too realized. Jeanne moved her head rather close to Sinbad's ear and whispered, "Check... don't play games with me."

Jeanne began to walk away from Sinbad, as she headed home no need to be discrete, Sinbad was her neighbor.

Author's Note: Yes well I hope you're enjoying the story so far? Oh there will not be any lemons or limes.

-Na


	3. Two Steps Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters.

Author's Note: No commit. Happy Reading!

-Na

Where Games End

Chapter 3: Two steps ahead

"Access, I believe that Maron knows that I'm Sinbad," said Chiaki as he lay on his own couch tired from school and hoping that tonight there would be no Checkmates. Jeanne's theft was a couple days ago and he had just decided on the point that Maron knows that part of the truth.

"Well what are you going to do if she does know, are you going to tell her?" asked Access.

"No, I believe not. She wants to play this game; I'll play. I just have to stay two moves ahead of her," Chiaki said with a smirk as he brushed his blue hair back from his face.

"Sinbad! This is no game!" yelled Access, but at that moment he had noticed that the green haired angel Fin Fish had flown from the neighboring apartment, "sorry Sinbad, I should follow Fin and see what she has found. But I mean it quit this silly game of yours!"

Access the purple winged angel flew out the sliding glass door to follow the green bubble in its demon pursuit.

----------

Maron sat at a sidewalk café with Miyako they were both drinking Fanta. For once they were talking of normal girl stuff, no Kaitou Jeanne and traps, just girl talk. Maron had caught Miyako up on everything with the exception of Chiaki and the whole being Jeanne thing.

It was really peaceful until two voices that could only be heard from Maron and Chiaki, coming from two small flying creatures that no one could see except Maron and Chiaki.

"What are you doing Fin?" asked Access.

"Searching for demons and you?" said Fin defiantly as she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue at Access.

Maron stifled a laugh; the two had not seen her as of yet.

"But why Fin, you used to work for Kami-sama but now..." Access replied rather hurt sounding.

"So!" was all of Fin's defiant reply.

Maron froze Fin had turned her back on god?! It was unthinkable not her Fin. Maron stood up with a start spilling her soda on the circular table. Miyako looked at her as if she were crazy. "I'm sorry Miyako I just think I forgot to turn the oven off and I should go check it," said Maron still in shock as she turn tailed and ran out of sight.

Maron in truth went to the park and walked around for a while until fatigue took over and she almost forgot her reasons for passing by the duck pond for the 800th time. Maron sighed and slowly walked home.

Fin attacked Maron when the door was opened, "Maron where were you we have a checkmate in fifteen minutes not to far from here, Sinbad sent a notice as well!"

---------

Jeanne stood in front of the painting in the shop on the corner of her street, Jeanne sighed lately the demons had been in beautiful paintings and this was no different the storeowner's daughter had been the subject of the artist.

"By the power of God I seal you he..." began Jeanne but her white pin dropped as reality dawned on her, 'I'm the agent of the Devil.'

Sinbad stood behind Jeanne he had just got into the building after being tied by Jeanne again he stared at her back. Sinbad was wondering why the painting and demon were not a pretty white chess piece by now. He decided to think later as he took out his own pin.

Jeanne didn't even hear the "Checkmate," uttered on Sinbad's lips. She didn't see the girl getting sucked into the black pin along with the demon. She didn't hear Miyako come in.

The world for Jeanne was a blur as time slowed down, her breathing became labored as she fell limp on the ground.

Jeanne woke up once more on a roof in the opposite direction of Orleans from the theft. As she saw the worried look on Sinbad's face she put what she slept through together. Sinbad carried her out of the shop and away from the scene of the 'crime' and their home to not let anything comeback to them later. And now he was worrying about her until she woke up.

"Jeanne are you all right? See I told you; you should stop being a Kaitou especially when you freeze on the job like that," said Sinbad helping Jeanne to sit up.

Tears streamed freely down Jeanne's face as she spoke between sobs, "I give up this game, and I'm no longer two steps ahead. You have me in Checkmate Sinbad; I'm the agent of the devil thanks to Fin's betrayal. Just take me home Chiaki."

Chiaki was shocked at her words and held her tight to his chest, "I'm sorry Maron I wish I could have told you sooner."

"Please just bring me home... no wait Fin will be there. Bring me to your place please I can't face her just yet," whispered Jeanne into Sinbad's silver jacket.

Author's Note: No Fluff, and I'm sorry for shortness It was exactly what I wanted.

-Na


	4. Recuperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I had most of this written for a long time now; I simply couldn't end the chapter. Happy Reading!

-Na

Where Games End

Chapter 4: Recuperation

'I can't face her just yet' had turned into days and everyone was surprised that Fin had not found Maron in Chiaki's apartment yet. For the past seven days Maron has refused to leave Chiaki's apartment. Chiaki stayed for six of the days going into school for one of the days. Needless to say Miyako was worried sick about Maron and was so surprised to find that Maron's apartment was locked. At Maron's request Chiaki said not a word.

It was Friday again and not that Chiaki was tired of Maron's company watching the girl mope around _his_ apartment was unbearable. Plus their little secret was getting harder to hold. It was just their luck that there were no Checkmates.

Chiaki walked in the apartment after Maron's request to check the mail. He had grumbled that she was lying on _his_ sofa in _his _clothes, that she had no mail. Truth to his complaints he returned empty handed.

"Maron?" asked Chiaki once he had closed his door.

"Yeah?" replied Maron followed by a munching sound of chips and a crinkle of a chip bag.

"You should really go home, Miyako is worried sick and we can both hear Fin crying no matter who she is working for, she can't stand the though of you dead," said Chiaki, '_...yet'_ Chiaki added in his mind, he smiled at the tear stained girl on his sofa, "and you should really get out of my clothes."

"Why you don't think I look good in your shirts? And besides you want me to wear the clothes I came in everyday?" said Maron pouting.

"I don't see why not, you take a shower every day. But I must agree you do look good in my large shirts the fit you like dresses but I still get to see your sexy black underwear," smirked Chiaki hoping for the old Maron to come back.

"My school uniform isn't much better," replied Maron with a shrug.

Chiaki walked over and sat on the sofa, he put his hand on Maron's upper leg for emphases, "You're not going to yell? And call me a pervert while you run away?"

"Don't have the energy," Maron absentmindedly replied.

"No energy eh?" asked Chiaki with a sly smirk. He was torn between two deliciously, wonderfully, evil ideas. A combination of the two would do. Without warning Chiaki reached up to Maron's stomach and began to tickle her. Maron burst into heaps of laughter and slid down on the sofa Chiaki on top of her. Right when he thought that it was time for phase two, Maron fought back. Catching Chiaki off guard Maron moved them back into a sitting position both in a state of hysteria. Once the tickling both stopped Chiaki grabbed Maron around the waist and moved her on to his lap. Chiaki looked into Maron's eyes and smiled, "Nope, no energy at all. Not even to stop..." Chiaki leaned forward and kissed Maron's lightly. He was surprised that she even responded, for the past week she had not been in the mood to do anything. Chiaki stopped thinking about the kiss and kissed Maron, he flicked his tongue out and Maron opened her mouth.

"Sinbad! Jeanne! Hurry there is a demon! It's a knight!" screamed Access as he entered the room; both Maron and Chiaki paid him no mind, "you guys this is no time for that!"

Suddenly out of nowhere in flew Fin, "I thought I heard your voice Access Time! What are you doing in Chiaki's apartment?" Fin looked at Access who didn't look at her, Fin followed his gaze and gasped, "Maron! Maron!" Fin launched herself at Maron. With that the two stopped kissing and turned towards the angels both with pink cheeks.

In Fin's excitement she didn't care about why Maron was at Chiaki's apartment, in his shirt, on his lap, making out with him. Chiaki decided to wait for Maron's reaction and play along so he kept his focus on her.

Maron decided to play the old he's not Sinbad scheme. Shifting her eyes from Fin the Chiaki in a nervous way she mumbled barely audibly, "Fin..."

Chiaki gave her a questioning look, he was rather a good actor with a looked that read 'your acting crazy, you sure you don't have a fever?' Access caught the hint and bolted out of the apartment, Chiaki took no notice as he questioned, "Maron?"

"Umm... I think I should go home now stop worrying Miyako," Maron said nervously removing herself from Chiaki's lap and bolting for the door.

Chiaki stood with her and caught her wrist before she could exist the door he pulled her into a tight embrace, sparing a second to see how close Fin was, satisfied with her distance. Chiaki brushed the brown hair away from Maron's ear and whispered, "Be careful Koibito, and don't forget to come by later and retrieve your clothes and return my shirt. And never forget your not evil, and Ai'shitero yo."

With that Maron was released and she hurried off to her own apartment trailed by Fin. Chiaki let out a relieved sigh and turned around walking back towards the sofa.

Access came flying in, in great hast, "Sinbad!"

"A Knight you said? Interesting three points. We've only been dealing with pawns and I mean we haven't even caught all sixteen of those. The Knight the best defense against a queen with its unique move..." Chiaki pondered.

Access sighed all knowingly and exasperated, "Chiaki..." The use of that name from Access' mouth pulled Chiaki out of his reserves, and he nodded.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for shortness; it was exactly what I wanted.

Japanese:

Koibito – Beloved

Ai'shitero yo – I love you

-Na


	5. The Third Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I so own KKJ now did I tell you guys? I'm surprised at how close I actually was to the series (or not close however you look at it) there was just something I didn't like, like how she could capture more than 8 white pawns, or 2 knights, and she only got one rook so my fic it's based more on the game of chess, and they will always use pins! Anyways my heart goes out to **anime+mangafreak** yeah I watched KKJ on RTL2 and I know this is belated but… They canceled Die Kamikaze Dieben Jeanne (correct German name right?) how could they? Stupid German station! (Sorry I'm Swiss we clash with the Germans a bit) perhaps try a Swiss or Austrian station (Card Captors Sakura was on Pro Sieben and was canceled and I had later found it on ORF1 I believe after an annoying Austrian kids show.) Oh and this is dedicated to **Moon Tenshi** sorry you had to wait so long, as with the rest of you. I graduated High school June 5th so this is my summer goal to write more. Happy Reading!

Na

Where Games End

Chapter 5: The Third Knight

It was strange; in the game of chess it was never the brightest idea to show all your cards. Some might argue that it wasn't wise to bring your knights out so early in the game. But than why oh why did they not even have all 16 pawns in play and the third knight wanted to dance?

The swirl of blue that accompanied the blaring sirens surrounded the little village square where in the center was a fountain spouting water innocently. A pour old woman who enjoyed throwing stale bread to the birds near this fountain was rambling obscenities about Jeanne. I must have escaped the poor lady that only a notice from Sinbad had arrived, or at least the Jeanne notice wasn't to be acted on. But no one could consol her because all of the Jeanne Special Task Force was following Miyako's "Special Part 7: Pickle Jar" with the fountain in the pickle jar.

On the roof stood Jeanne and on the neighboring roof Sinbad, and just like the previous two knights that were checkmates, Jeanne was going to play a deaf role. Jumping of the roof to nibble land on top of a cop car, Jeanne began her roll; distract the cops and act like you're going to checkmate. Stepping on blue light certainly did catch everyone's attention as they began to try and capture the delectable Kaitou.

No one saw the ocean blue eyes, as they readied three black pins. A Knight is worth three points so it takes three pins to knock him down. Sinbad smirked the entire police force was back to him, "Checkmate!" the three pins sped through the air cutting through the water spray as if it were air.

But there was no scream of agony of a heart being set free and a demon turning into a shinny new game token no there was nothing. And if the sirens weren't blaring someone might have known that he had attempted to steal the fountain but no everyone was oblivious and Sinbad was shocked.

It had worked just fine the last two knights he sealed; Access had said it was a knight and not some five point rook. Why wasn't he able to capture this third knight? _In the game of chess the King's court consists of two rooks, the two finest bishops and knights, his beautiful and powerful wife and a galleon of eight servants that if married correctly may be come queens. And across the way that kingdom is the same._ That was right Sinbad remembered the black player has two knights as does the white.

Sinbad cursed this was Jeanne's demon and Jeanne's alone. He looked up and over at the now cornered blonde cursing again it was time for him to play decoy and help Jeanne escape. Jumping down rather loudly he yelled to be heard, "Sinbad has arrived."

Miyako whirled on him fuming as Iinchou fumbled to try and catch the Kaitou of the seas Sinbad. Now the police were torn the cornered Jeanne or the free and dangerous Sinbad… okay so the free and dangerous Kaitou Sinbad and Jeanne for at that second Jeanne called out to her rebound ball and was now being lifted off towards Sinbad and the eyesore of a demon possessed fountain. Landing delicately on the ground near Sinbad, Jeanne glared.

"There are only two black knights in chess, you have to checkmate!" said Sinbad as both Kaitou dodged out of the way of net launchers. Jeanne's eyes went wide in shock but if she checkmated than another demon would be returned to its safe haven instead of visiting god's wrath! Jeanne did some quick thinking as she did a hop, skip and a jump over the police cars and just out of reach of the many police officers. If she checkmated and than took the ivory knight and instead of placing it in the Petite Claire should could just discreetly place it in the hands of her lover Sinbad. In the game of Life (Kaitou style) Round two is where enemies become lovers and family like friends become fallen angles. Jeanne smiled, 'And Fin Fish I will not lose!'

Jumping up onto the roof that Sinbad once occupied, Jeanne held out her hand a new air of confidence, "You demon born of darkness, in the name of god, I seal you here!" Jeanne looked a bit surprised to be grabbing three pins instead of the usual one, how did the Petite Claire know? "Checkmate!" like, gossamer the three pins sped through the air, hitting their mark with precision. While everyone looked at the disappearing fountain Jeanne moved and caught the falling chess piece.

Turning around to find Sinbad to only see that he had slipped away, Jeanne was pulled back to reality, there was still the chase to be done; "Adieu" waved Jeanne as she ran down the dark streets, Miyako on her trail.

Turning the street corner two hands reached out from a darker alleyway and dragged a protesting Jeanne, until she was face-to-face with Sinbad. Jeanne stilled and turned her attention to the pounding, clicking that was headed towards them on the cobblestone street. Miyako whipped pasty the two concealed in the shadows without a second or first thought to the alleys she was passing.

Once the footsteps faded into the din of the night the two hidden teens let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Jeanne turned to the Kaitou behind her and smiled, "Well I guess we can keep our friendly little competition now."

"Yes we can. But what are you going to do with the chess pieces now?" asked a concerned Sinbad.

His only answer was Jeanne pulling away his mask and initiating a long passionate kiss. Sinbad's arms immediately circled the girl's waist as he lost himself in the intoxicating taste that was Maron and Jeanne. He was so lost that he didn't feel the warm hand slip the cool ivory chess piece into his pocket.

Jeanne stepped back towards the street, "Adieu mon amour." She smiled and winked before heading back towards Orleans.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for shortness; it was exactly what I wanted.

Japanese: none sad!

French:

Adieu – Good-bye

Mon amour – my love

Feel free to criticize and correct my French seven years of French (K-6) and three months of tv in French and I just barely know how to count to ten although I understand it marvelously.

Na


	6. Eight Little Pawns in a Row

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I went to update chap 7 and found I never put this one up. :giggles: Happy Reading!

-Na

Where Games End

Chapter 6: Eight Little Pawns in a Row

You know in movies, at _that_ moment when the film craws frame-by-frame to add a dramatic effect. The bomb is counting down and the actor plays dumb for a sec before he crosses the red and blue wires and the bomb stops the count down at the lovely spot of one. When you go to kiss your true love for the first time and it becomes drawn out and the mysterious Italian violinist appears. That cheesy, annoying special effect that has no connection to real life, whatsoever, well you're wrong, I'm wrong and the bomb just went off.

Time crawled at a snails pace as a white pawn fell precariously from what was once an Olympic gold medal. The Checkmate had proven rather hard for the gold medalist was in track and field. Fighting a Rhythmic Gymnast was hard, but the track and field guy could run fast, jump obstacles, and dodging javelins and shot-puts was proven trying.

When Jeanne had finally let the single white pin fly, hitting its intended target. Time slowed down as a green bubble of light raced to retrieve the chess piece. No discretely slipping white chess pieces in to the black chess master's pocket, no black winged angel 'stealing' the piece as the angel Fin Fish chased after him complaining of 'the agent of the devil, Akuma(-sama(Like Fin would address the devil so formally in front of Maron)).' No this time the great demi-angel Access Time was no where in sight and the timer ticked it's last tock as the genki voice proclaimed, "Collection complete!"

Sinbad fumed, Access would die. And right there surrounded by cops Jeanne the great Kaitou fell to her knees, if Fin asked that shot-put to the hip was just too much, but Sinbad knew… that was the eighth white pawn falling into the hands of Fallen Angel: Fin Fish. Boom!

The world seemed to swirl and pass by in a blur. Perhaps there really was a bomb and she died, perhaps the police caught her, perhaps even her parents were still around and she was never Kaitou Jeanne, perhaps Fin Fish wasn't hugging her, as she prepared to bring eight white pawns to 'Kami-sama'.

Tears streamed down her face, not for the sadness that Fin would be leaving, but for her leaving was really hailing and embracing the end of the world. And than and than she was gone all that was left was well nothing.

Chiaki still angry with Access for getting knocked out by Fin stood in his bedroom facing his tall wooden dress atop sat a chessboard that, the blue haired teen found in an alley one day. It was a good board thick and wooden, also on top of the trash there were a few stray chess pieces, obviously that was the reason it was thrown away. So Chiaki brought it home, it would be an amusing way to organize his… their demons.

Brown eyes skated over the pieces; seven black pawns guarding a rook, both knights and bishops for a grand total of 24 points. Parallel sat unprotected pearly white knights, and rooks, if Fin didn't go to set free the pawns than all eight would tie Jeanne and Sinbad at a dead 24 points. Chiaki groaned he would have to remove all the candy and the pancake mix from the house, just in case Access tried to attempt to make the breakfast food again. Chiaki let out an exasperating sigh, he had to do it, it was part of Access' punishment. Perhaps he was too hard on the little angel that found him outside of the movie theater. It really must have been inevitable, and at least it was only eight points, eight pawns and not the 32 of the second row, second stronger attack. Well Chiaki reasoned 22 points since the Queen just ran with king and queen's pawns.

Chiaki ambled through the apartment, removing the bags and bag of candy, smirking as he removed the bag that was under the sofa, or Access' Secret Stash (no longer a secret), moving into the kitchen Chiaki took out a large paper bag and started packing placing in the candy, soda, ice cream, cakes, pancake mix and even the jar filled with sugar.

With a large sigh he moved through the apartment and out the door, walking two feet and pushing open the door to Maron's apartment, with his right elbow. Moving into the apartment, he could hear his girlfriend crying in her bedroom. Chiaki moved into the kitchen quickly unpacking his sugary bundle. Scooping out some vanilla ice cream into a large glass before filling the glass with coke, an American specialty an ice cream float, a Blackcow (A/N::drools: mmm… my favorite :looks around to make her own and pouts: sorry I interrupted)putting the ice cream spoon and a straw in the glass, Chiaki smiled at his own work.

Maron's sniffles and almost silent tears pause for a moment at the distinct sound of water filling the bathtub. Who would be in her apartment trying to take a bath? The only one that ever… Fin! Perhaps, just perhaps it was all a nightmare and Fin is trying to comfort her, with a soothing bath.

Brushing away tears from drying eyes, Maron throw the pillow that occupied her lap away and rushed into the bathroom. And there she was met with brown eyes and a gentle smile. Maron broke down, crumbling to the floor.

Moments later comforting arms wrapped around her and a voice of silk spoke, "Its ok-e- Maron, now lets see here I drew you a bath, brought you ice cream and if you permit me I'll even give you a shoulder massage and all you have to do is answer me one question."

Maron was almost shocked and looked up at the sincere face of Chiaki, "What?"

"I remember when we all went to the amusement park and how happy you were, except there was that power outage and the little thing in the haunted house. So I thought I would take you again but this time to Maron-dome. Isn't that a cool name? Well anyways the question is when we go next Sunday, do you want it to be just you and me or would you like Miyako and Iinchou to come as well?"

"Will you go with me through the haunted house?" asked Maron.

Chiaki nodded.

"Will Minazuki-kun be possessed by a demon, like last time?"

Chiaki began to shake his head no but than rethought his action, "I hope not." Both teens were thrown in bouts of laughter. The impending doom was momentarily forgotten.

Japanese:

Kami: god

Akuma: devil

Genki: energetic

French: sadly none

-Na


	7. MerrygoRound

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Nothing to say, I'm supposed to have a job right now but no one hires a girl that will be eighteen in eight days, so I get to write fanfiction! Happy Reading!

-Na

Where Games End

Chapter 7: Merry-go-Round

Chiaki looked thoughtful at the chessboard on his dresser eighth onyx pawns guarded six ebony pieces, 30 points. He glanced to the other end a pearly white pawn guarded the Queen's rook and knight, but their twins were left wide open, eighteen points.

The hailing of the Akuma's old Queen would be upon them fast and than shortly after the coming of the fallen angel Fin Fish or should he say Queen would definitely spell disaster if Maron and Chiaki lost. But in light of the Queen's coming the demons have been frantic in less than a week which of course collected their three new pawns and the final black rook.

Which than of course brought brighter topics to surface, he had two days to get a ride and tickets to Maron-dome. He had originally learned of the amusement park from a friend of his father who was old and sickly, he had a model of the Maron-dome. So in short the things he required were easy to get, if he went through his father, which he would since it was for Maron.

Chiaki walked out of his room and swiftly to the telephone his fingers moved deafly over the keys dialing his father's cell phone that would inevitably get him to Kagura his father's long haired assistant.

"Moshi moshi" replied the voice on the far end of the telephone

"Kagura," replied Chiaki an edge to his voice.

Chiaki could hear the smile, "Ara, Chiaki-sama and what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"My friend she is sort of been down lately, so I wanted to go with a group to Maron-dome, there would be four of us. Would there been anyway you could ask Chichi-ue for four tickets and a ride to the park?"

There was a pause, most likely while Kagura relayed the information. There was a bit of phone static, "Dinner."

"What?"

"An early Saturday dinner with your Chichi-ue, he said you could bring your girlfriend as well. And I will personally drive you to the park the next day, I have business in that area anyway and can have it done while you are at the park."

A simple request; well worth the award, right? Wrong, there was always a catch with his father. But what choice did he have? "All right."

"I'll pick you two up outside the building promptly at 16:00. Bai Chiaki-sama."

Chiaki just hung up the phone and walked swiftly to Maron's apartment. He found her bustling around the kitchen the delicious smell of some red sauce she was making filled the room.

"Ara Chiaki! I was just about to invite you to dinner," said Maron as she turned around to find her blue haired boyfriend carefully watching her.

Chiaki chuckled, it even sounded forced and vain to his own ears, "That's funny I was just about to do the same. I must have an early dinner with my father tomorrow and was wondering if you would join me?"

If possible Maron's smile reached new heights, "Of course!"

Here Chiaki was sitting next to the traitor, with Maron, Miyako and Iinchou in the back seat, well they were traitors too, but that was beside the point. Chiaki though of his previous nights dinner that started on a sour note when Kagura informed him the mystery woman hanging off his father was his fifth wife. Kagura could have mentioned it before but, no he couldn't give the poor kid a forewarning!

"What's the matter Chiaki-sama?" asked the brunette driver.

"Why did he marry again? You're the only one who can stand him you've stuck by his side longer than I have," replied Chiaki.

Kagura chuckled, "Hai, but only by a few years. So what do you suggest that I marry your chichi-ue?"

"Would last longer," mumbled Chiaki. And Kagura just laughed louder.

"Sugoi! It really is called Maron-dome, Kusakabe-san perhaps it is named after you," replied Yamato with his face plastered to the car window as the pulled up across the street so the four friends could get out and have fun.

"Iie, I bet it is just a coincidence," replied Maron looking down at her lap.

Kagura looked in the rearview mirror and smirked, "Maron-dome was the best amusement park designed by the famous theme park architect Kusakabe-san before he went to Europe the park was opened May 18th… ano I forgot the year, but it was named after his one and only daughter."

The four occupants of the car stared at Kagura shocked; Maron replied quietly, "That's my father, and my birthday, I… I never knew…"

"Well yes, this is your stop, enjoy your day," answered Kagura pushing them out the door. The three in the back seat moved and got out of the car while Chiaki gave Kagura one last pointed glare, before grabbing his backpack and then he too exited the car.

Kagura yelled after them, "Meet me here at 19:00!"

Chiaki nodded slipping on his brown backpack and turned around to find that both Miyako and Yamato were already half way across the street and Maron was looking up at him in the same red outfit as the last time they went to an amusement park. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she was rocking on the balls of her feet, giving him the most adorable innocent look he ever saw. He leaned down and kissed her nose, before slipping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the crosswalk.

"Ano… Chiaki did you know all that before Kagura told us?" asked Maron as the light to walk flashed.

"Sort of, A few years ago I met a friend of our fathers' and he told me about Maron-dome and showed me the model for it. I had forgotten the key details like names and dates, perhaps subconsciously I knew and that's why I thought of it. But just forget about right now, have fun and a dem-"

"Don't say it! You'll jinx us!" Quickly interrupted Maron; covering Chiaki's mouth with her hand. The both gave their tickets and laughed, completely forgetting the world around them.

"Maron! Chiaki! We're going on the rollercoaster without you!" yelled Miyako, waving at the two at there gate from next to the cotton candy stand near the rollercoaster.

"Mou, Miyako-chan matte!" whined Maron as she grabbed Chiaki's hand and pulled him along with her as she approached the roller coaster. It was a large metal coaster that seemed to go all over the park a perfect first choice since this way they could see all the other rides in the park. That is if you could pay attention while going upside down. There were four seats in a row and the friends all happily climbed in.

By the end of the ride Yamato was positively green and Miyako seemed a bit shook up.

"Sugoi, that was great want to go again?" asked Chiaki.

"Iie!" yelled both Miyako and Yamato from their sickly slouch on a near by bench.

"Perhaps later let's do something else," replied Maron.

Miyako got an evil glint in her eyes, "How about the haunted house?"

"Ano…" mumbled Yamato.

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

With that the three friends dragged Yamato away to the haunted house. Miyako pulled Yamato ahead and entered the haunted house whispering something along the lines of scaring Maron.

Maron and Chiaki entered just simply holding hand the haunted house was much like the last one they were in, as in it was dark and gloomy but not scary. At least not for our two demon catchers. The hand holding was simply because they are going out and liked to do it. Of course that was no reason not to tease precariously.

"Are you sure that you don't want to cling to me? I mean is my hand enough to chase away ghosts?" Chiaki chuckled.

Maron gave him an indignant slap to his shoulder before huffing, and finally bursting into a fit of laughter, "Of course not, it's just those things the demon said and than he attacked and I was only Maron," finished Maron sadly.

Chiaki gave her hand an encouraging squeeze while they changed the topic to lighter normal teenage topics. Well not really Maron was trying to convince having a stepmother (albeit it is the fourth one), wasn't so bad and that Chiaki should have more faith in his father.

"Chiaki just be happy your father keeps you in the loop. Hi Miyako," said Maron, without taking her eyes off of Chiaki and the path ahead. A dejected Miyako slumped out of a dark corner after the two passed.

"Oi Iinchou," added Chiaki, "now what did you mean by that Maron?" An equally dejected Yamato crawled from the shadows.

"Ara! And guys, we're going on the rollercoaster afterwards so do what you guys want," said Maron.

Chiaki quickly added, "We have to meet Kagura at 19:00." The two continued to walk out of the haunted house going back to their original conversation.

They had taken no more than two steps out of the haunted house, when Maron was plowed into by a demon child (quite literally (but they don't know that until next paragraph… or so… shhh….)).

"Oi watch where you're going Obaaba!" yelled a little black haired girl, she pulled down her right under eyelid with her index finger and stuck out her tongue before running away. Maron sat on the ground shocked by the little girl's behavior; it wasn't until she noticed that her Petite Claire had been reacting to the little girl that she grew angry; angry at the ruined day, and the poor child.

Just as Maron stood up and brushed off her wine colored skirt a woman came running up, she had the same back hair as the little girl, "gomenasai onegai… I… ano… Sora-chan, I'm so sorry." She bowed quickly before chasing after the little girl yelling "Sora-chan!"

"Jinx or not we… you still have demons to catch, I'll help of course," said Chiaki. Maron just grumbled as she pulled out her Petite Claire and headed in the direction that Sora-chan came from. They were lead astray four times by equally gaki children all heading away from a small child sized merry-go-round (There was a larger classic carousel else where). Maron gasped and Chiaki groaned why the marry-go-round? What twisted world would do that to Maron (A/N: just wait I'm truly evil)?

Scanning the area Chiaki pulled Maron behind the large bushes nearby. Maron grumbled, "What no telephone booth?" Chiaki just shrugged removing his backpack he took out his Sinbad costume. Access… was not there.

"Kuso where is he!" swore Chiaki, as he began to change, as Maron came to realize that Chiaki could only catch Queen now, and she needed Access to help her transform!

Tears pooled in Maron's eyes, Sinbad put his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye, "Don't cry Maron, you can do this all by yourself. You are the strongest girl I know and I love you, there is nothing you cannot do on your own. Now take a deep breath and transform." He wiped her eyes clean of any stray tears and pulling down his face mask he gave her a quick kiss, before stepping back. Maron smiled, and taking her deep breath she closed her eyes and much to Chiaki's relief she began to glow.

Across town a small purple winged angel banged on the window of a long parked car screaming "Sinbad! Jeanne!" Over and over again.

Two cards landed sharply in front of the kiddy carousel operator, he immediately started to yell about Kaitou when Sinbad landed in front of him wagging a finger and tsk-ing. Since it was still early in the game there was no resistance, it was either six pawns or any combination with the two bishops with the minimal amount of checkmates being five. There were eight horses, which were all strangely silent. If she checkmated each horse as a pawn than at the least two horse would be left or the minimal reaction she would receive from the very most two horse to single that two more pins were needed.

Jeanne wanted to hurry before too much of a crowd showed or the police, "You demon born of darkness," eight white pins appeared, the Kaitou picked up three, "I seal you here," Jeanne began to run around the merry-go-round throwing pins at each horse, "Checkmate!"

A chorus of agonizing screams rang throughout the area there was a crescendo behind the Kaitou as the possessed children also cried. Six pearly white pawns fell easily into the gloved hands of both Kaitou. 24 points.

Miyako skidded onto the scene just as Maron and Chiaki were getting drinks from the drink stand that was situated by the large trees and bushes at the edge of the park.

"Hi Miyako, what are you guy's going to do?" said Maron sipping on her soda, her free hand held in Chiaki. She looked a bit tired but, Yamato and Miyako just figured their friends had done a lot of running around.

"Kaitou Jeanne and Sinbad were here and stole carousel horse!" exclaimed Miyako.

Maron looked sadly over almost longingly at the kiddy carousel, with two remaining horses, "Ara... ano Miyako-chan, Iinchou you want to go on the rollercoaster?"

"Iie we're fine Kusakabe-san," replied Yamato, nervously fixing his glasses.

"Well we'll see you guy's later than," said Chiaki as he began to head off in the direction of the rollercoaster.

When they were out of earshot, or at least the Kaitou hunter's range of hearing, Chiaki whispered into Maron's ear, "I'm sorry Maron I really wanted this to be a peaceful demon free day. But it seems our demonic stalkers are throwing everything they got at us."

Maron smiled and looked up at her boyfriend, "It's all right it's still a good day and I can transform all on my own we should celebrate! How about we go on the Rollercoaster and then the Ferris wheel!" Maron let go of Chiaki's hand and bound off towards their destination.

Chiaki shook his head and chased after her. He was proud of her, really he was, it was just she had expended too much ki. Since she used the angel's powers before to transform it was like a stabilizer. The angel's power would minimize the amount of her own ki needed to make the transformation. But by herself she had to sustain her whole Jeanne 'guise, everything from the longer blonde hair, violet eyes, to her clothes and not to mention creating and calling the pins. Once a demon is captured the chess piece is sustained by the demon's youki and when that runs out it would feed off the life force energy, chi. It would simply disappear after that helping to purify the soul for rebirth, unless of course if someone released the demons. It was simply that Jeanne and Maron were never trained or even meant to use so much energy. If Maron pushed it than Jeanne would start to use chi and that would be dangerous to the girl's health not to mention life! That would be why Chiaki only uses ki to change his eye color from brown to blue and to make his pin. And both of them used it the same to run faster and jump higher, and of course produce a notice card. On the other hand it was good for her to use more ki so the next time her ki reserves won't be so low. It was like a cell phone battery (or really any rechargeable battery), if you let you cell phone's battery die it will stretch the ions and give it longevity the next time around. Of course there were other factors like taking care of your body and staying healthy.

The boy was pulled out of his musings as his girlfriend pulled him onto the rollercoaster. Before they started the ride Chiaki glanced at Maron there was sweat on her brow and her breathing was a bit labored from her run. Normally that distance would mean nothing to her, but she had expanded any of her ki reserves. After the ride was done they'd go eat and then go on the Ferris wheel like Maron wanted.

It was getting late they would probably had enough time to go on the Ferris wheel and than Chiaki would take her to the larger merry-go-round and than they would go home. It just so happened that the Kebab stand they ate at would direct them right by said merry-go-round to get to the Ferris wheel, and Chiaki could gage Maron's reaction to actually seeing the carousel.

"Iie, no it's my horse you gaki!" Maron and Chiaki turned to see the Carousel operator pulling a young boy off the white stallion with the lavish gold trimmed saddle, this particular horse had his front feet raised as if preparing to go into a hind leg stance. There was an eerie violet-black glow to the horse and operator, his eyes dropped in fatigue from some unseen inner battle.

The blue haired teen pulled his girlfriend into an empty photo booth, "What do we do Maron? It's your bishop, three points."

Before Chiaki began to speak Maron had closed her eyes and concentrated, by the time Chiaki fell silent he was looking and the strong and energetic blonde. Between the fingers of her right hand was three white pins and her left hand held the notice card.

"I'll do this quick; distract him with the notice and checkmate!"

"Wait, Jeanne let me help," Said Chiaki grabbing Jeanne's arm before she could leave the booth.

Jeanne turned and smiled, she gave the boy a light peck on the lips and held his face in gloved hands, "Please Chiaki for once let me do this alone, if I'm in trouble than you can help all you want o-ke-?" Chiaki could only nod as Jeanne traced his cheek as her hands slid down his face. She gave him a beautiful smile and a well placed wink before she was gone.

The merry-go-round operator had just finished getting all the guests away from his horse and carousel, saying that the ride was closed. He now sat at the controls and chuckled manically to himself. There was a rustle of air and a small business looking card landed stuck upright just above a sliding control.

"Kaitou Jeanne," he snarled barely having time to press the green button before, the rustle of air rushed by his ear.

The music played as the carousel horses began to dance their slow up and down around in the never ending circle. Three pins fell helplessly to the ground, missing their mark by millimeters.

There was a blur of white and golden blonde before the three pins were gone and the delectable beauty stood on the merry-go-round, holding earlier said pins.

The operator growled and pushed the sliding switch all the way up. He knew that due to the drag time between control and carousel there was one complete cycle until the merry-go-round would react to the command. And than the Merry-go round would take at least three rounds to reach its new heightened speed.

Running out from behind the controls he had just barely jumped onto the carousel before the air rushed by faster and the music took haste. The mechanical performing monkey that hung by its tail while playing the symbols in the center of the carousel no longer matched the music. But no one could take notice or comment there was a demon to seal/carousel horse to protect. As the two on the merry-go-round, ran in opposite directions, toward the proud white stallion.

The light haired operator ran passed the horse and took a loose fighting stance. When Jeanne came into range she had to jump back at the side kick that was aimed for her face, immediately going on the defensive. The world seemed to go by in a near blur now.

Stepping back avoiding punch after punch the Kaitou noticed two things: the way the wind whipped around and that she was backed against a horse. Parrying the bunch with her foot, Jeanne invaded and flipped the man on his back.

The operator was not deterred, as he threw a hurling ball of negative purple glowing energy at the beautiful thief. Jeanne tried to dodger but the unsettling speed threw her off balance and the carousel all together.

The angelic form was flying towards the teacups when her jostled mind was clear enough and the Rebound Ball appeared one second in her hand and the next to the still flagpole atop the merry-go-round.

Jeanne lay on her stomach on the roof of the carousel watching the possessed man stand guard of his horse each cycle around. But it seemed as if the intervals were becoming steadily farther between. She chanced a glance as the controls to see a smiling Chiaki, he had stopped the merry-go-round. She turned back towards the culprit and held out her Petite Claire she had to replace the pins she lost when she was thrown off.

"You demon born of darkness, I seal you here," her voice rang a heart piercing arrow for the demon, the carousel slowed and Jeanne was concentrated on the methodical turn, just like that fan she had to throw a pin through to save Chiaki's ex-fiancé, "Checkmate!" the three pins hit their intended mark and the Demon howled.

The carousel slowed to a complete stop and Jeanne stood up to jump off the merry-go-round. The world seemed to spin for a second and Jeanne's landing on the ground was not as graceful as usual. In the later hour of the day not to many people were around and Jeanne let her disguise down.

Maron sat slump on the ground she was dead tired, Chiaki came over to help her up and discretely pick up the ivory bishop. Maron leaned heavily on Chiaki's shoulder eyes drooping, ten minutes before seven, when the operator came to.

"What happened?" he asked the couple near the merry-go-round.

Chiaki smiled and shook Maron a bit to wake her more, "You were about to run the merry-go-round for us." The man nodded and got off the carousel and moved to the controls.

The brown haired girl looked up at brown eyes in disbelief, "Mou, Chiaki I'm too tired."

Chiaki just shook his head as he lifted Maron gently onto the merry-go-round. They moved over to a beautiful silver horse with a black mane, the lilac saddle was covered in twining rose briar. Chiaki lifted his girlfriend effortlessly once again on to the back of the horse.

Nodding to the operator, the merry-go-round music struck a cord. Chiaki making sure the drained girl didn't fall. He looked up at her and even through tired eyes she was smiling happy that she could ride the merry-go-round.

Kagura raised an eyebrow as Chiaki sat in the front seat of the car, and situated the young girl on his lap for the long way home. Chiaki glanced over and saw all the questioning stares, "Don't ask, she just fell asleep on the Merry-go-Round."

Japanese:

Iinchou: Class President: Yamato Minazuki

O-ke-: Oke or Okay

Akuma: Devil

Gaki: brat

Chichi(-ue): father (honored father)

Ara: Oh, Ah

Ano: umm

Hai: yes

Iie: no

Sugoi: Wow (directly means: terrible, dreadful, terrific, amazing, or great)

Mou? Not sure how to translate (directly means: already, soon, more, again, net, or to mourn)

Kuso: shit

Obaaba: grandmother

Matte: wait

Chi: life force energy

Ki: battle energy

Youki: Ki of a demon

Oi: Hey

Moshi moshi: Hello (on telephone)

French: sadly none

-Na


	8. For You My Queen: A Child’s Sufferance

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Sorry for basically the year long wait. This chapter steals a bunch of base demon sealing ideas from the series. Happy Reading!

-Na

Where Games End

Chapter 8: For You My Queen: A Child's Sufferance

The sky had blackened; it was not the simple darkening of the sky at dusk, but an unearthly nightmarish dark. It had everyone on edge, there was something foreboding about the sun simply not being there in midday. Schools and businesses closed in the masses, crime had escalated. The police were out trying to stop the petty crimes and the fanatics screaming Armageddon, there was simply no time for kaitou.

Chiaki stepped back inside from Maron's balcony, he looked intently at his love the brunette had her eyes intently trained on the news spewing across the television screen. It would seem that demons were possessing people left and right and the kaitou could not do a thing, the only pieces they could capture now were the royals, "Demons fill the sky Maron, they no longer need to be in the beautiful things of the world to possess hearts. That means that Queen is coming, Fin will be here soon."

The boy sat next to the girl wrapping her in his arms for he knew that her inability to save the people currently loosing their hearts tore at her own. Big brown eyes turned to look into amber, "Can't we just start a new game? You know than we could collect a second set, or if need be a third."

He wanted to chuckle, Maron looked so cute begging for a solution other than waiting. But the chuckle caught in his throat there was nothing entertaining about the situation. They knew what they were up against Akuma's mistress and his newest mistress the Akutenshi Fin Fish. They even knew who would have to deal with whom; just not how. Would there be a painting involved? Or could it be some other frivolous tangible to seal? Or would it be a direct fight with evil?

Before the blue haired male could answer the television seemed to grow louder, "All of the employees at a local hospital have mysteriously disappeared, director of the hospital Nagoya-san states that he is very worried and would like any help in locating his employees. Since they are like his family and he has no one else."

Time froze, or rather it did not but Chiaki did; his body was stiff, his breathing stopped and instead of hearing his heart speed up in the oddly now silent room, it ceased to beat. There was no time for new games now and Maron knew this, and so it was her turn to offer comfort. Tightening their embrace the girl bought the boy's head to rest against her chest as she stroked his hair lovingly.

"Come on Chiaki, let us go save your father," stated the strong brunette, encouraging her friend to stand.

The truth finally sunk in to the frozen male; he had to save his father's heart. His father, who had betrayed his mother on her death bed, betrayed her in the marriage bed, and he who in his own words on television discredited his own son. Could he save this man? Did Chiaki want to save the man that caused so much heartache?

All the times he had stopped Maron from running away and all he could do was exactly what he was against; run. Before the brunette could react, the lost amber eyes of her boyfriend jerk out of her embrace and than there was the swift patter of his footfalls followed by the slamming of the front door.

It took her but a second to rush to the door grabbing her boots and stumbling to put them on. Chiaki had forgotten his own shoes and so the young girl ran out to find her lost friend. Rushing down the stairs and into the lobby, she didn't even glance around at the people there or the mailboxes before she pushed outside.

Chiaki ran blindly down the street he could not tell where his feet were taking him whether he took a right or a left, whether he ran on black top or grass. He didn't know where he was but somewhere in his mind he knew he could always ask for directions because Japan was an island and he could not run on water.

Hands reached out in front of him to brace himself as he plummeted into the sturdy trunk of a large old tree. It should have hurt; pain should have ripped through his arms as rough bark scrapped off skin upon impact. He knew that he was bleeding but nothing register, except he was falling to his knees.

Overcome with a feeling that his thoughts were shifting away from him, as his head seemed to swim. He would have liked to have thought that everything went black before he slipped into unconsciousness, but how could he tell when the sun even coward from demons, when he wasn't even registering the pain in his arms or the blow to the back of the head that made him fall to his knees unconscious.

Following Access into a rather small window into Chiaki's father's home the elusive kaitou frowned why would Chiaki be here? Was he trying to save his father alone? Jeanne looked around scanning the room with her amethyst eyes, the room was filled with display cases filled with butterflies, everyone simply frozen in time.

Out of no where approached the blue haired man looking crisp and clean in his white suit. There was an easy expression covering his lips as if his entire hospital staff had not simply disappeared. But his eyes had shown different the ragged tired and painful look of human eyes under demon strain.

"Glad you could show up Jeanne I have been expecting you," said a voice coming from the man before the kaitou. The voice had been easy, smooth and feminine so unlike the man's true voice that always held a smile.

There was a pregnant pause before Jeanne's mind could even fathom to answer, "Nagoya-san."

"Kaitou Jeanne, look around you, gaze upon my love, my passion; my kochou. Recently I have acquired my favorite kochou, the illusive blue monarch."

Violet eyes scanned the room; there was ever type of butterfly imaginable. And all though the girl was not an expert on these kochou she could not think of any other size and color combination other than; blue. Turning toward the demon the thief frowned, "But I do not see any blue kochou."

A rich disturbing laugh filled the air, "Of course not little girl. It is in a special place with one of my new beautiful obsessions. Come I will show you, show you my ningyou." With that the demon looking like Chiaki's father walked towards a door that led to a stone staircase.

Slowly the two figures slowly descended into what seemed a moist dark abyss. Finally they came to a large wooden door with a pale burning torch beside it. A sense of nauseating dread washed over the illustrious blonde.

Removing an old skeleton key; from inside his breast pocket of the navy blue dress shirt, beneath the white suit jacket. Fingering the key for a prolonged moment; thickening the suspense that saturated the air. Slowly inserting the key and turning it the blonde could hear the rusty lock sliding open, before the demon pushed the door open.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal a hall lined with glass display cases. At the far end of the dead end hallway was a single large display case that could comfortably hold two people. To the right the last display case along the hall was missing Jeanne assumed it just lead to another room. Her eyes were caught by a blue figure directly above the center display case at the end of the hall. The figure was only what she could assume to be, the blue monarch.

The demon nudged the thief into the room, and she began to walk. In the eerie silence a gasp broke the still. In every last case were the missing nurses and doctors from Nagoya-san's hospital. Each figure was frozen and sickly pale, almost looking blue; they looked just like life size _dolls._

"So these are your ningyou?" Jeanne sneered not turning to look at the man turned demon.

Cool breath ghosted over Jeanne's neck as a cool hand cupped her shoulder. The blonde jumped only to be consumed in a chilling laughter, "Of course they are all my beautiful ningyou each one still living in an eternal sleep. Do you know who is going in that last case under my precious kochou?"

The blonde was spun around to face the door that they entered through; there mounted on the door was a gilded frame that held a picture of herself, Kaitou Jeanne against the moon. "No," was all the thief could utter, all the time wondering where Access disappeared to, and where was Sinbad.

"Do you know who your eternal partner will be Kaitou Jeanne? He is at the end of the hall to the right, just waiting for you so that you can go on display together. Why don't you go and see him? I bet you are very eager," chuckled the demon.

Wrenching her shoulder away from the man, the proud Kaitou walked as calmly and swiftly as possible down the hall. Turning towards the right her eyes widened at the sight of the damp cell, and chained on the far wall was a battered and pale male figure, whose bloodied arms were chained above his head.

Wide amethyst eyes turned to look at the demon in sheep's clothing, "What?" the demon replied, "Can you not bring yourself to say it? That, you will be spending the rest of eternity with _my son_!"

A ki ball formed in the blue haired mans hand as the demon laughed manically. Right before the ball let fly, the blonde screamed, "Chiaki"! Using her Rebound Ball Jeanne dodged the energy and attempted to swing behind the demon.

Weary brown eyes slid open, the pain that started in the back of his head shot through his whole body. Moving his arm to rub the sore spot, Chiaki discovered with a rattle of chains that he could not. Eyes widened in the realization that he was in chains, just as the room filled with the sound of shattering glass, manic laughing and the pained female scream. "Maron!" Chiaki tried to scream but his throat was too dry to scream.

Yanking on his chains the boy studied the shackles for a moment before concentrating his energy to form a single black pin. Moving his wrists closer together he slowly maneuvered the pin into the lock and with in a few seconds his wrist was free. Quickly making work of his second wrist, the blunette rose on shaky cold legs and stumbled forward to the gate of the cell.

An amused smirk spread across his face, demon or not his father had sorely under estimated him, by leaving the gate unlocked. Quietly sliding the gate open shaky legs brought the boy forward, he stumbled and caught himself on the glass display case. He was shocked to see Kagura frozen inside, there was an empty space next to him and the blunette ideally wondered if the spot was for his father.

Gazing through the glass his eyes fell on his father and Jeanne fighting, and it looked like the blonde was not winning. He could see many more then ten white pins stuck to the man. Realizing his father had been possessed via some beautiful object, glancing around the room he spotted a nearby butterfly.

Using most of the physical strength he had left he hoisted himself up onto the top of the case, and looked at the purple glowing butterfly. The demon seemed too powerful with in his father to still be mainly within the butterfly. But it was the object the demon was anchored to, and therefore needed to be sealed.

Slowly taking long moments to form every single onyx pin one by one. The demon was preoccupied so it did not see Chiaki atop the case, nor did it see the pause Chiaki was forced to take after the third pin. Brown eyes closed on necessity wiping the sweat from his brow he began to concentrate once more.

Chinese Qi or Ch'i (chi) or Japanese Ki is the essential energy of all beings. One's ki helps to sustain life it is the energy that helps the heart, lungs, brain and other vital organs function. What is most commonly known as battle energy, is an expendable part of this ki. It is what allows one's muscles to move, or for that hand to pick up the glass. It is what some martial artist for example of the Chinese Tai Chi Chuan or Japanese Aikidou use to fuel energy attacks seen in many anime.

This force of battle energy was what Chiaki was using to form pins; until he was finished forming the fourth pin. Without hesitation the young blue haired man bypassed sense and use his own life force to create the last six inky pins.

In all rights Chiaki knew he should not have been able to create the ten pins needed to seal the demon. He knew if it weren't for Jeanne getting her bones broken at the moment he would have failed; failed to help Jeanne, to save his father, to save the world. Perhaps there was a god.

Looking at the illusive blue monarch butterfly the one that his father had searched for, for years, he smiled the edges of his world were fuzzy. He would hopefully live through the next few minutes but at that moment all he focused on in his mind's eye was Maron. With what little ki remained in his body, the blunette stuck the kochou with ten ebony pins, as brown eyes fluttered into unconsciousness.

An agonizing high pitched scream broke the creature's own laugh. Both demon and thief turned to the far end of the hall. Nagoya-san fell limp to the floor, as the blonde simply ran (as fast as one can with sprained ribs) toward Chiaki.

The blue haired hospital director, rose on weak knees, his vision was still swimming as he made his way to his long term friend Kagura. He had to know that his young assistant was alive and all right, not to mention he also owned a copy of all the keys ever needed at the estate, and he could free Chiaki and the workers with said keys.

Kagura, his long brown hair flowed down his back, the man was wearing a black suit with a silky violet shirt. Anyone man or woman would have to admit there was just something about him that drew a person in; he was handsome, quiet, and charismatic. That was until the brown eyes fell on the other man's face.

There behind the glass while others were waking up with a pleasant, calm face. Kagura was sweating and gritting his teeth in anger and exertion, it was obvious that since he was placed under this paralyze that he was struggling to break free.

Finding the key the demon had used, Nagoya-san unlocked the case. The brunette slumped into his friend partially from exhaustion and partially from relief that the blunette was once more his normal self.

Looking towards the empty case, it was this ex-doll that spotted the two unconscious teenagers.

Chocolate eyes opened to take in the sight of the back seat of a car. The girl noticed that she was leaning against her blue haired boyfriend. Her eyes drifted towards the rearview mirror and the smiling reddish-brown eyes that she met there.

"We are outside of New Orleans Maron-san, once Chiaki-sama is awake you can go inside," said the assistant.

Maron just nodded and began to prod Chiaki's side, until his own brown eyes fluttered open. Neither having much energy to speak sat up slowly and exited the car. As the two passed by their driver, the man stopped them taking Chiaki's hand, "Don't forget these since you worked so hard to get them." Suddenly two black chess pieces were placed in his upturned hand; the dark royals. With a wink, Kagura backed away and drove back to his home.

The two teenagers stood there for a moment, supporting each other staring at the black king and queen. After the sense of weariness for the man that drove them home the two slowly made their way inside, and to the elevator, without a thought for mail boxes.

It seemed like ages before the two were looking at Maron's door since she actually knew where her house key was. Turning the knob and pushing the door open the tired kaitou came face to face with Miyako. Their dark haired friend simply stood their, the look in her eyes were as if she had no pupils.

"Miyako, what are you doing here? What is wrong?" croaked the brunette.

Her friend never answered, but a genki voice answered for her, "Oh, Maron… Fin has come back!" From just out of sight a tall blonde dressed in a skimpy black dress appeared. This caused Maron and Chiaki to step back, even if it did not look like the tenshi Fin Fish that they all knew, no one could imitate that voice.

"You are so pathetic Maron. Look at you falling so easily to my predecessor that you two have to share energy to stay standing. I had expected you two to kill her but you were too weak to come out with less wounds and more energy. Did you really think I would give you a break?"

Chiaki who had his left arm slung over Maron's shoulders let his arm slide down hers until his left hand grasped her own left hand behind their backs. Maron then felt the weight of two pins fall into her hands. The brunette choked on sobs a few nearly silent tears trickling down her cheeks. Slowly starting to produce her own pins borrowing inklings of her boyfriend's energy, as to not exert themselves individually; Maron cried for she knew what she had to do.

Akutenshi Fin Fish smirked, she was no mind reader, and thought the tears were for her and the ends of the kaitou's life. She laughed evilly, "Poor Maron did you truly think that highly of me? Little old me, who was playing your naïve self from the beginning; turning you against your boyfriend."

Maron chocked out another sob, "I don't believe that, Fin! You are my friend, I care about you and you care about me. All you have to do is remember who you are!" This caused a few things to occur; Chiaki pulled the brunette closer to his person for support, the eighth pin formed pearly white in her hand, and Fin began to laugh.

"You jest! Do you really believe that?" the akutenshi laughed for a long moment, "In that case I'll grant you one last wish before I kill you, your boyfriend, your detective friend, and Tenshi Access Time."

Access then entered the room, eyes void off life just like Miyako's. The dark thief visibly stiffened, making Fin chuckle. Maron thought as she formed the last pin. She did not know how Fin could not tell that she would soon hold ten sealing pins. She had mentioned that she knew the two were sharing energy for what she only assumed to be to stand.

Maron was pulled from her musings by Fin snapping, "Well hurry up"!

Arranging the ten pins so that there were two between each finger of her left hand, and the remaining two were the third pins on either side of her middle finger. She looked up at Fin's smirking face, "I want a hug."

Fin Fish chuckled and mumbled some inaudible statement about "pathetic humans", but nodded all the same. Chiaki slowly let go of his girlfriend and silently watched as the drained girl stumbled forward only to be caught in the arms of Akutenshi Fin Fish.

The evil blonde smiled a sickening smile as her finger nails grew to sharp points. Her eyes never left the worried male thief as she embraced her once friend. Her smile grew as she flexed her claws millimeters from Maron's back. Pulling her arm back a bit she heaved it down for the kill.

Eye's of the fallen angel widened as she stumbled back to look at Maron's tearstained face, there was a sick morbid smile that crossed Fin's face before she slumped to the ground. The last thing the two thieves saw before they too slumped to the ground were the two black pins, three grey pins, and five iridescent white pins stuck in Akutenshi Fin Fish's back.

As all the demons reseeded back to hell, Himura Toudaiji and his wife opened the door to Kuskabe Maron's apartment in search of their daughter, for they had heard nothing of her all the previous day and it was now close to five in the morning. What they found were three visible unconscious teenagers.

Japanese:

Akutenshi: Evil angel

Akuma: Devil

Kaitou: thief or thieves since in Japanese singular and plural are the same.

Tenshi: angel

Kochou: Butterfly

Ningyou: doll

Ki: Life force energy and/or Battle energy

Aikidou: aikido, way of harmony with the universe (a martial arts style based on one's ki)

Genki: energetic

French: sadly none

Chinese:

Qi: Life force energy and/or Battle energy

Ch'i: Life force energy and/or Battle energy

Tai Chi Chuan: a martial arts style based on one's ki

So the next chapter is the epilogue and I swear you will receive it soon. In the last chapter I had stated that chi and ki were different. To separate out life force and battle energy in my own mind I separate the two. So I figured I should correct the falsehoods stated in the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review either way. Thanks!

-Na


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Happy Reading!

-Na

Where Games End

Epilogue

The setting sun highlighted the hair of two young lovers, sitting across a table from one another, on the balcony of a New Orleans apartment. Blue hair looked purple as the male moved his black queen's knight across the board between the two, while calling out the move, "Queen's knight to king's knight three."

Maron studied the board she had the time, for they had never played so competitively as to need a chess timer. Looking up into brown eyes for a moment she said, "Chiaki when do we end these games?"

"Are you referring to our on-going rummy game we had started about a decade ago when we were in the hospital after we captured Queen?"

Maron laughed her hand on her white king's rook, "Well you did break 750000 points last night," the brunette took Chiaki's knight, "king's rook takes queen's knight at king's knight three, check."

Placing the black knight next to the board the two watched in morbid fascination as the piece simply disappeared, purified. There was now only five pieces left white king's rook and both sets of royals.

"Thirty points, Maron your winning," replied Chiaki looking at the board.

Maron cringed as Chiaki moved his queen, "It is not like it hasn't happened before."

"Queen takes king's rook at king's knight three. Well you were winning, ."

As this move was going; the remaining pieces (three rooks) that had previously been removed from the board faded into oblivion. And before the ex male thief could place down the remaining rook it was purified. Chiaki's eyes widened a moment, while examining his hand; he had felt nothing; simply he felt the rook then nothing.

Large brown eye's danced in the fading sun a light summer breeze tousling long brown hair. But the chestnut eye's looked at her cornered king and queen. White king at king's rook and white queen at king's knight.

Raising her dancing eyes she smiled, "Queen takes queen at king's knight three, check."

Like his girlfriend his black king and queen had stood side by side except his king was a knight's move from where her queen once stood, king's knight. He smiled brushing away strands of blue hair, "King takes queen at king's knight three."

They both looked at the remaining two pieces on the board they were both aware that two small tenshi flew onto the balcony from the living room. Fin Fish's wings glowed coral in the setting sun while the sun made Access Time's wings highlight in a purple color.

Four pairs of eyes were trained on the two sets of royals. Maron breathed, "Stalemate." It was their first stalemate since they started this game, and at her words all the royals were purified.

Chiaki stood and pulled a small box out of his pants pocket, he looked at Maron while fingering the box. Slowly he opened the box and took a deep breath; inside was a simple silver engagement ring. If they believed in what was originally a western god, why not an originally western custom?

Taking another deep breath he placed the box on the table facing Maron, the last rays of the sun sparkling along the silver band, "This is where games end, Maron."

She smiled, "Oui."

Japanese:

Tenshi: angel

French:

Oui: Yes

So this is the end. If you don't understand the end he asked her to marry him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review either way. Thanks!

-Na


End file.
